The Wrong thing to do!
by Luzsingravedad
Summary: Bonnie Bennett and a certain vampire.One shot as of right now. Based on The Wrong thing to do by Drake
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Thing to Do

**AN**: So i was listening to this song and this popped into my head. I just had to write it. I wonder who do you guys think the vampire is. Review let me know what you think and if you want this to become a multi chapter story.

* * *

_**"When a good thing goes bad it's not the end of the world It's just the end of a world, that you had with one girl.**"_

He walked away out of the room. She stood there as tears fell from her cheeks. He could not stand it; he just did not want to see it. It just hurt that much and knowing that she was suffering as well did not make him feeling any better. She used her magic and before he could exit the room the door was shut closed. He turned around and let a sigh of frustration as he vamped out. He was in front of her as she wiped her tears and her green orbs stare at him. He asked "why did you do that?" She gave him an exasperated look as her green eyes began to well up and then she asked in a barely audible whisper "why are you doing this to me?" He backed her up against the wall as his hands travel to her neck and he whisper in her ear "because it has to be done". She looked at him and gave him a defying look. She dropped to her knees as he walked away. He balled up his fist and walked away. He hated himself at times but it was for the best.

**_"And she's the reason it happened, but she's overreacting__. _**_**And it's all because she don't want things to chang**e"_

It had been two weeks ago. Bonnie Bennett refused to help him and there was no way to get her to perform the spells that he needed. She became distant, he would threatened to kill people and he knew that if he did it he would prove her theory right that he was a monster and a manipulator. But then again, he did it anyways he killed a family of five. The Thompsons, it was unbelievable because Bonnie use to babysit for them. When Bonnie saw five hearts in the red box, she had to hold herself together. She looked at him in anger. She used her magic and made him clutch his head as she pushed up in a wall. The windows busted and shards of glass went flying as the house was catching on fire. Her eyes where fix on him. But he said " You brought them to their deaths." As she snapped out of her trance and the blood travel from her face to her legs. She had mini little cuts thanks to the glass. Her eyes were filled with tears as she blinked to let them escape. "I—I hate you!" she shouted at him. His face expression went blank and his blue eyes morphed into jet black ones as his veins began to appear. She kept saying I hate you over and over. She could not believe how their relationship had even started. Yes, he terrorized everyone she cared for and her mother had become a vampire because of his mere existence. He had broken down her walls and made her vulnerable. But Bonnie Isis Bennett loved him and though many may think that he had brain washed her it was not the case. There were times when he was sweet and then he would turn into the cold blooded , manipulative, greedy and calculating jerk. She looked at him as she saw the roof of the house about to fall. She looked at his azure eyes and his pink lips. Gawd, they were just so pink she thought before remembering the last thing he had just done. Their relationship had her always on edge. But now she is breaking all hell loose. She wanted everything to stop his demands, the blood shed and for him just to love her. To go back to the times when he would just take the time to love her, to get to know her and just be the man that would make her world go round.

**_"So cry if you need to, but I can't stay to watch you__.__That's the wrong thing to do"_**

He kissed her passionately and then let her go as he walked out. She would just grip on to his neck and forcing him to look at her as his azure eyes remained blank. That was their relationship bonded by their parents failures, being the ones hurt in the process for others. He pushed her away from him, he knew he would let a tear fall down his cheeks. He knew he was dealing with an emotional witch and he knew deep down he was a manipulative, sneaky and horrible vampire.

She started to cry she could not stand it. He was walking out of their relationship. Yes, it was twisted and she could not understand how she had gotten herself there. Especially for a judgmental person like her. But being with him was wearing her down her defense mechanism went out the window the moment they kissed. He became her first everything when it came to relationships. Sure she dated Jeremy and he was her everything at the time. But when he came into her life everything changed. Their relationship was rocky, it was twisted and out of the ordinary. He knew that deep down he loved her but the years of relaying onto hate and stating that love was the weakness for supernatural and humans was always in the back of his mind. He felt that the little caramel skin had started to become his Achilies heel. At first she was supposed to be his play toy and just way to do way his lustful feelings towards her. But no she had become something else, his lover & his companion. That's why when he saw her come undone and vulnerable and he just couldn't help but winced at the fact the he was walking away. Vulnerability that was crazy to see it from her. Bonnie was strong but she let him bring down the wall and she felt like she couldn't breath without him. He taught her to work harder to reach her potential as witch. He would praise her every accomplishment, he made her feel that she was more than a witch. But then he would turn it around and make her feel that she was a piece of crap. He would grind and strip away everything that defined her and leave her looking like a piece of white paper. Nothing to offer. So with that he walked away knowing that if he stayed he would defy what he planned out. Their relationship was toxic,they depended too much on each other and he was not going to be weak. That's why could not stand there and hold her while she cried for the both of them he couldn't stand there cause it was _the wrong thing to do._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I dont know what came over me but i heard this song and this magically appeared in my head so i wrote it. I feel like this is going to be a song fic. By the way the songis called "Viviendo con el Enemigo." by Don Omar which means in English Living with the enemy. Please review. By the way i promise i'll let you all know who the vampire is. If you are reading this fic, don't forget to check out my other one: Impossible Chance. I worked really hard on that one as well as this one.

AGAIN Review.

Love,

Luzsingravedad.

* * *

_There are people who love for pity… there are people who love for an ulterior motive ..there are loves that condemn and there are loves that by giving warmth end up giving fire to a paper heart._

A Four months ago..

She walked into the house as she heard her every step becoming in sync with her beating heart. Bonnie felt his presence and she knew he was there. He was sitting in the living room, longing as he took hearty sip of his Bourbon. He kept drinking, he knew she was there but he didn't turn around to face her. "Hey" she said as she stood in front of him. He sat there as he dismiss that she was standing in front of her. She said " I don't think that what happened last night is going to fix anything." He looked at her as his eyes roamed her body. She arched her eyebrows as he continued to look at her. Then she said " I'm done with this ok. I know we are together for who knows…why! But this got to stop." She said in a commanding voice as she reached over and took his bourbon from his hands. While she was reaching he took her hands and brought her closer and said " Why don't you stop being so emotional and bring a co-ed will you?"

" ugh…why are you doing this… why?" she asked as she stepped out of his reach. She felt nauseous as she heard him talk that way. He smiled as she asked him that question, he love how she would jump out of her skin at them mentioned of a mere human. She let out a sigh and while running her fingers threw her hair and murmured " I am only trying to see why am so caught up with you?"

He looked at her as his azure eyes gaze back at her. He gave a her a boyish grin as he backed her into a corner and said " it hurts to say this but you are in love with me..'

She met his gaze and said " Yeah, but maybe is for pity, or maybe I want to end you…but who knows.." as a tear slid down her cheek.

He looked at her surprised to hear her say that she may not love him genuinely. Yes, he knew he was falling for her; though he never told her he was and the odd thing is that she never said those four letter words to him after being with him for a about 8months. Oh yes she wouldn't attest to it but she would not dismiss the possibility that she did. He knew that whatever they had was killing them both. It was as if they sought for loved while knowing that it would destroy their hearts as a paper heart would be burned by fire. That fire was their love and though they would fight it with their every being it was a losing war. He leaned in as he whispered in her ear " Last night was amazing if you must know best angry sex ever... Ms. Bennett." She pushed him off her and she said " You, go off Kill people, do terrible things and then expect me to let you come home with open arms? Huh... I don't know how it happened last night but don't think is going to happen." she said, while putting some distance between themselves. She could not wrap her head around it why she was with him all she knew that her willingness to feel his touch and love ...although she knew he would never admit it , she knew it was tearing them apart. For Bonnie Bennett knew he the things he did to not feel what he was feeling to fuel on the hate between them because he was terrified to admit he loved her and all the while she fought to prove her point that she care and that he care to. She began to walk away, when he was in front of her and cupped her face and kiss her softly. He pulled away to look at her green orbs as he let out a sigh and picked her up as he kissed her forehead. He plopped himself on the sofa as he was still holding her. He kissed her again this time with more urgency. She let him kiss her as he pushed into the sofa. They made love and as she felt asleep he said I love you.._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong Thing to Do

_**We share something so common. Still so rare, uncommon all**_

Tuesday October 8, 2011

Bonnie walked up and down the hallway as she waited for her mother to wake up. She felt so anxious she didn't know what to do. At any given moment the young witch felt that her world was going to crumble. She could not take it anymore as she grabbed her jacket and keys. She walked out of the Forbes' home, in hopes not to see Elena or anyone else. She hopped into her Prius as she drove without a care in the world, she did not want to feel because if she did it would hurt her so much. She parked right in front of the grill, she walked very slowly as her hair fell into her face hiding the tears. She looked around as she found herself a seat at bar. She knew she was still seventeen but she was ready to use her magic to get some of that alcohol. Bonnie knew she needed it and she was going to get it no matter what. She was never seen as the reckless teenager or the one to drown her sorrows in alcohol or any other substances. She sat there with her hands stuffed in her pockets. She felt numbed, nothing matter. Bonnie Bennett was hanging on a limb, she had officially hit rock bottom. The bartender looked at her and said " shouldn't you be sitting at a booth, I mean no offence but you don't look 21 to me." Bonnie heard the bartender as her fingers curled as they turned into fists. She began to get up when she heard him say " Oh , she twenty-one alright. Please give her anything she wants the bill is on me." She turned to look at him. He gave her a wand smile as his blue eyes seem to be empty as hers. Bonnie shook her head as she began to walk away. He reach out to her and took her by the hand and said " I think you need this more than I do. To be honest darling you look like hell.." She smirked as she heard him say that. He had already compelled the bartender, so she might as well take advantage of this unbelievable opportunity. She sat back down at the bar stool. She order some gin and she chugged it down. He gave her a sideways look as he drank in silence. They spend two hours drinking away their problems. It was so odd to see them talking as if they were pals and though they knew about each other's existence they could not believe they actually had something in common, though everyone who notice it would think it was rare.

_**Never been here before. So high, we're still climbing**_

They drank in silence, but then another individual came into the scene. The tall blonde guy approached her. He sat really close to her and said "What's a pretty girl doing here all alone, on a week night." He said in a flirty voice. Bonnie looked up and gave him a cheesy smile and drowned down the vodka. She was certainly holding down her liquor. She flipped her hair to the other side and said " I'm here cause, I want to forget somethings. If you don't mind, I would like to do that on my own."

" Why, so hostile sugar." Said the Blonde as he pressed himself closer to her as his hot breath hit her face. She felt uncomfortable as she try to ignore him. Then the vampire who was next to her couldn't take it anymore as he pushed pass her and got in front of Bonnie's current catch and said " she already told you she wants to be alone. I guess you don't understand English or women. Cause she is clearly not wanting your companionship." He said seethingly. Bonnie arched her eyebrows as she watched the vampire trying to protect her or something.

"Wow, ease up man. I was just trying to make conversation with this vixen right here. So if you don't mind.." said the blonde as he walked pass him towards Bonnie.

In vampire speed he was right in front of the blonde and said " I do mind, cause she's with me. So you are going to take your bimbo self somewhere else got it." As the blonde stared at him and repeated the information.  
Bonnie got up from her seat as she tripped over her untied shoelace. He reached out to her before she would land on her face. He chuckled and said " Where do think you are going? We still got things to talk about."

Bonnie looked at him as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and said " I'm so outta here.. plus what was that whole " she is with me" not liking the sound of that. I mean since when are we friends, I thought we were swore of enemies til the end right?" as her hands rested on his chest.

" Yeah, well things can change. Especially the enemies part…I mean if you want. Though you make a great enemy if I must say Bennett.." he said that as he pulled her closer and he whisper in her ear. Then in swift motion they lips locked together as she kissed him and his hands traveled to he waist.

_**Even here inside these walls. Breaking each other's hearts**_

1:00 AM - Wednesday

Bonnie lost her balance as she enter the hotel room. It was crazy she was entering a hotel with him. Of all people him. She hated him so much but, in that moment his hands were so hypnotic that she dismisses the red flags. He kissed her with more urgency, each time more passionately, almost animalistic. He growled in pleasure as she pushed him into the nightstand while he cupped her bottom. " easy tiggger." Said Bonnie meanwhile her words slurred. He kissed her neck leaving butterfly kisses. She griped his shoulder tighter as she represses a moan. Bonnie could not believe it; she was giving herself to the enemy. His hands travel up to her shirt as he makes circles by her stomach. She takes off his jacket as it hits the floor he rips her shirt open. Her breast are exposed to him as he gives them a light squeeze. Then in vampire speed they are on top of the king size bed. They are kissing each other as if its there last time. He takes off his pants while she struggles to removes hers. He becomes impatient as he sees her struggle, so he swiftly pull them off in a seductive manner he says " My, My, I can't believe this is about to happen...". She looks into his eyes and leans in and kisses him. She just wants him to stop talking, she's heart broken and she doesn't want to feel the pain and its weird but his touch makes her forget for a little while. So they had sex...but they didn't know that the moment would turn things into a roller coaster.

**_And we don't care cause we're too deep, can't think about giving it up  
_**

December 2011

It has been two months and thought when she woke up from a night of passion with him after a couple of drinks. She remembered rolling out of the bed, oh yes the bed that would forever hold her regret as she thought. But after being with him she couldn't let go. He would find ways to remind her that she had became his, she gave her virginity, when he had found out he could not stop beaming. He had claimed Bonnie Isis Bennett's body, the implacable witch had become his. She sat there for hours wondering why she had done. But as the months past she couldn't help but fall for him. The moment she realized she cared was when she saw him paying attention to one of her friends. Bonnie was so angry that she would not talk to him and when her friend was mentioned, her demeanor would change. They been together for two months but today they had argued and fought she said she would kill him and light him on fire, as she said " SO help me the witches, I will." as he said " I would rip your throught out love and I won't hesitate." They stood there fuming and then suddenly as she walked towards the door their shoulders brushed. He turned and took her hands as he picked her up as she hit him to let her go. He sat her down on the kitchen counter and then he just kissed her and with that, their fight had stopped. But as things progressed they wanted to walk from each other but they were far too deep.

**_I'm afraid I would lose who  
I gave my love to  
That's the reason I stay around  
Even though I fell way_**

It had been five months since they commenced their so called beneficial relationship. But that night as she walked out of the house and while saying they were done with each other. He sat on the porch of the house with drink in hand not believing it was over. Bonnie Isis Bennett was his, no matter how much they fought he felt it in his unbeating heart that she was forever his. That why he showed up at her house bagging on the door wildly and shouting all kinds of threats. He was afraid to lose what even he had with her and as she open the door to face him. He stood there with an unreadable expression. SHe put up her wall and making sure she was not vulnerable but one look from him would melt her heart away. So she stepped out side as she stood there in front of him and then she automatically hugged him as he nuzzled her neck and said " You can't leave this... me or us.." She looked at him so surprised. " I guess, I can't that the reason why i stay around." she said that as his eyes gave her an surprised looked while mischief tugged at the corner of his mouth. With dexterity he picked her up and kissed her reckless as he made his way toward his car with her in his arms.

* * *

**AN**: I like this song and it made think of this. If you don't know what the song is it is HEARTATTACK by Trey Songz. Oh and don't forget to review, review,review.. they definitely inspire me and encourage me, oh and also don't miss out on reading my other story impossible chance.


	4. Chapter 4: Iris

Wrong Thing to Do

_Chapter 4: IRIS_

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you.__'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_March 2012_

Bonnie stood there as she watch him throw everything they had. She was tired of crying and deep down she knew she would always cherished what they had. Bonnie knew that she loved him and that she may die still loving the jerk. So Bonnie got up from the house as it was falling apart she let go of him. The roof began falling and she knew she was going to die. But in a quick movement he had her in his arms. He looked at her as his black yet eyes and veins began to disappear and his azure eyes locked on to her green orbs. Bonnie could not help and think how she was going to miss those eyes. He held her tightly as he speed outside the house. The house was going down in flames and for some reason he didn't care. All those memories of her and him and everything he had gone through. He just wanted to hold her and he just knew that though he had done horrible things to make her hate him. She still loved him the way he loved her. That's why he would give his eternity just to be with her to hold her and love her.

_And all I can taste is this moment__. __And all I can breathe is your life_

He held her there. They share a moment of silence and it was filled with serenity. He felt that if he let her go at that moment he would lose her. It was as if he would lose her, the moment she would say it was over or the moment she would reject his touch. So he sat in front of the burning house as he held her and she curled more into him to match his form. Her green hues looked straight into his. Tears of hate, pain, embarrassment and love fell from the young witch's eyes. Bonnie was embarrassed because she failed to accomplish her mission, to end him. She was in pain because it hurt her to love someone who didn't turned to care about what she did care for, for someone who dismiss her wants. She hated him and yet she loved him. So she held tightly to him as he rocked her in his arms. He wanted to cherished this moment to taste it and savor it because the moment they would let go of each other, that moment would become a memory and they would have to go back to what they were. Enemies. But in that moment leaned in as he kissed the crown of her head and said to himself " I love you" . He kept saying it as Bonnie held him tighter as her nails dug into his arms. She kept saying I hate you. But deep down she didn't , she knew that she longed for his love, his passionate kisses and the moments they shared. She very well knew that the pain caused by family, friends and the ones they had given their love united them. Therefore he sat there holding her as though she was a fragile life. All he could do was take in her aroma and hear her heart beat go into steady beat. He could breathe in her life. He sat there thinking of how much he was going to miss her laugh, her punishments, her scolding and her judgmental eyes. But it all came down to two broken souls who learned to love one another who understood each other despite their morality outlook. It was just Bonnie and her vampire.

* * *

AN_: Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Plus I used the song Iris by the goo goo dolls. Thanks to all those wonderful artist who inspire many of the writers here in fanfic world!_

SO thanks for reading this. **_DON't forget to read my other story 'Impossible Chance_**'! If you haven't please take the time to do so. I would appreciate it. I would soon reveal who the lucky vampire is. Also I wanted to thank you all for all the theories on who the vampire may be. I felt a bit overwhelmed to hear so many wonderful ships for our heroine Bonnie.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight

Wrong Thing to Do

_A year ago…._

_Everywhere it's still__.__Everything is restless in my heart__.__I hate the way this feels_

It had been three weeks after her mother had been turned into a vampire. That was when he came into her life once more. Three weeks since they had their rendezvous encounter, the one she would like to forget. It was odd but they both understood how to ignore it and put on a mask of indifference and say it was only a moment of weakness.

He demanded her assistance to fix what his mother had done. She refused; only to have him threaten the people she loved. So resigning into his demands she did it any ways. He let her go after she was done but after leaving the premises of his home. Bonnie Isis Bennett crumbled. All the pain she was feeling came like crashing waves. She was crying inside of one of his expensive cars. Tears began to fall as her sobs began to escalade to loud screams, those screams came from the deepest places that Bonnie never knew they existed. Bonnie was curled up into a ball as her knees were adjacent to her face as her tears hit her knees. She muffled her screams when she felt his presence. He walked out of his house or more like his mansion with his hands balled up. He squeezed his hands shut as he let out a snarl and a deep scream. The scream was just of frustration, hurt and a whirlwind of pain. Bonnie stopped crying as she saw him, become vulnerable his eyes filled with tears as his oceanic blue eyes where blurred by them. Her green orbs could not help but stare. Right then and there she knew he sensed her as he walked to the car. He saw her there as his eyes went into an expressionless state. He took a hand full of her hair and then he swung her around his broad shoulders as Bonnie felt numbed that she was frozen not registering what was going on. He walked into the house seeing his sister as she arched her eyebrows at him while he held Bonnie in place on his shoulders. His sister did not do anything, she just walked by without saying a word. The blonde knew that she better not interfere. He was in a room as he dropped her roughly and the little witch crawled to the nearest corner not wanting to fight. He said in an venomous tone " You knew. Didn't you?" . Silence fill the room as she sat there bringing her knees to her chest and she began to rock herself. In vampire speed he was in front of her while crouching down to be on her level. He was searching for something in her eyes but there was nothing just everything was still as he shouted in frustration "Answer me dammit!" But the atmosphere was restless and she hated how it felt. So he sat down hating everything as well. It was all still and at the same time full of pain.

_but i'm still determined to fight and i know it's taking all my strength  
_

It has been two days and a half that Bonnie had been missing. Well she's not missing she's just stuck with him. Thankfully is Sunday and she sighs hopefully he would let her go to school. Her phone ranged frantically, until he came in an smashed into the wall. Bonnie flinched as he saw him do that and then she said " Why did you that?"

"Because, It was quite irritating and I don't like that ringtone!" he said in an exparated tone as he eyed her. " Uh.. Incendia" said Bonnie as she began to burn his pants. He quickly began to put out the fire. In vampire speed he was in front of her as he tower over her. He pulled her up roughly as she winced in pain. She looked at him defiantly and with that fire that emanated from him. She arched her eyebrows as she gave him the aneurysm of his life. He fell to the floor as he said " Witch, you better stop it now. Or you won't live to tell it!" She just watched him roll in pain as he clutched his head. She eyed the door as she planned her escape. Bonnie began to run and as she did she tripped as she made it at the bottom of the stairs. She started to get up as she felt his hands around her arms as he picked her up by the arm. " Ow." she said in a seething tone. " Listen, Witch. You are going to have breakfast and then you're going back into that room. Oh and don't worry I would let you leave. That is for school. " Bonnie looked at him with a hate and confusion. " what are you trying to get at by keeping me here?" Bonnie said as she tilted her head in defiance and rebellion. She was not going to go down without a fight. She fumes and rolls her eyes. He takes her by the hand and drags her to the kitchen. He seats on a stool and places food on the island as he finally set down a cup of orange juice. Bonnie eyes the food suspiciously as he commands her and says "EAT". " I am not eating this.." as Bonnie furiously shakes her head and signally a redundant no. "URGFH... I am not going to repeat myself. You are going to eat. You know why cause you need it and because you are no use when you are lethargic!' He said as he leaned over the island counter and his blue eyes bore into her green defiant orbs. Bonnie chuckled and said " Why do you care. If I die that would be the best thing ever. I have nothing anymore. " said Bonnie venomously. "Oh is that so? Do you want to die?" he asked as he challenged her and he picked her by the throat. Bonnie smiled darkly and it was just as if she had given up and then again she was egging him on. He set her down and shook his head and then he face softened " Please eat... You don't look well." Bonnie grin evilly and then she took a hearty piece of her toast. She kept eating and then she took the orange juice and threw in his face as she got up she chanted and the juice turn into vervain. Bonnie got up as she threw the food on the floor and stormed into her room. She made to the room as she smashed everything. Bonnie wanted out and she was not going to leave without giving the hybrid a run for his money! She was going to use all the strength she had even if it killed her.

* * *

**AN**: Thanks for reading. I hope all you know by now who I was talking about.

_I used the song Suicide by Cathy Denis or Rihanna. I am really not sure whose the artist. Anyways **PLEASE REVIEW.**_

OH and if you are reading this fic don't forget to check my other two Stories **IMPOSSIBLE CHANCE and OH BABY!**

**REVIEWS will be lovely. C'mon just press the magical review button and make me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6: I will Survive

_**I will survive**_

It was finally Monday. The room was dark as Bonnie squirmed in the love seat. She had refused to lay down on the Victorian king sized bed. Bonnie open her eyes as she let them adjust to the dark that surrounded her.

The crimson red curtains stopped the sunlight from coming in. Bonnie stood up as she rubbed her eyes. She stretched out as she heard her bones crack and the crank on her neck bother her. Her muscles felt paralyze and her feet numbed.

She turned to see the bed stand with the stale glass of water and Sunday's dinner. She eyed it once more as her stomach growled in hunger. Bonnie rolled her eyes, while she attempted to focus on how she was going to get out of there.

She was feeling a bit paranoid since she had not seen the psychotic hybrid nor his crazy sister. Bonnie knew that her little tantrum on Sunday would not earn her points with the hybrid nor her freedom.

Well, let's be honest when you are dealing with an imbalance vampire, there's no telling what will happen next. Bonnie had thrown her breakfast in the hybrid face and to add the icing on top she turned her orange juice into vervain. So basically, she was at his mercy and she was not having it. Bonnie let out a sigh as she heard her stomach growled.

She stood up as she eyed the nightstand were there was the dinner from the previous night. The glass of water was still there as the condensed water beats encircled it and while the stale mash potatoes and the chicken tenders laid there untouched. Bonnie groaned in frustration The stale food was calling out to her but, her stubbornness and defiance would not let her sub-come to her hunger.

She eyed the food as she felt horrible about throwing the food. Therefore she opted or more like she compromised with herself to have a little bite of the chicken tenders and maybe a sip of the stale water. Bonnie really remembered the lanky and skinny young servant girl and her brown searching eyes. The servant girl was compelled but behind her compelled gaze, Bonnie could see the fear engraved in them.

Bonnie took small steps towards the food, she felt defeated as she slowly took a bite of the chicken tender and then a took minuscule scoop of the mash potatoes. She put the spoon in her mouth as she tasted the stale mash potatoes and her mouth became dry. Bonnie quickly took a sip of the water as she could taste the salty and bitter taste of the melted ice that was in the water. She scrounge her nose as she hated the taste.

Bonnie looked at the dark room as she saw that clock read 7:00 a.m. Today, she had to be in school by 8:30 for her advance English class with Mr. Harrison. She shuddered at the thought of being in that class. Even though she was a straight A-student, she hated how Mr. Harrison felt the need to single her out every time there was a reading assignment that involved the African American binocular. Seriously, what did he think she was the spoke person for the African American community. Don't get her wrong she loved her ethnicity but she was actual decedent of the Salem witches and irsih blood. So unfortunately, she couldn't know every answer to certain things. So she gritted her teeth as she became anxious to be let out of the room.

She had been locked in that room since Saturday and on Sunday, she had her little tantrum with Klaus. Bonnie paced back and forth as she eyed the alarm clock. School was about to start in an hour and she really wanted to leave. She only ponder how much longer was Klaus going to keep her. She felt a little bad about his brother's death, but it wasn't her fault. So she just wanted to go back to the routine of life. Bonnie wanted her normal life, plus she did what Klaus wanted from her. She broke the link between him and siblings and deliver the spell just how he wanted. So what else did he need?

Oh and about her sleeping with him... Well let's just say that was put in the past and you could say it was an explicit memory as psychologists will say. I mean it kinda of a repressed memory, cause to be honest she had a hard time recalling the events of that night. None the less Bonnie wanted to be as far away from him.

So as the seconds past and her pacing became exhausting Bonnie became anxious and fidgety. Bonnie sat on the floor as she sat against the door. She brought her legs to her chest as she tap her foot impatiently. Then Bonnie turned as she felt a gust of wind, while simultaneously hearing a giggle.

" Anxious...Darling?!" said the blond Vampire. Rebekah stood in front of Bonnie as her hair was perfectly styled. Rebekah laughed sarcastically as she circled Bonnie and lifted the hem of Bonnie's apostrophe cardigan. Bonnie swatted Rebekah hands as Rebekah stood in front of her with a mocking and cynical face expression.

"Oh, You had to be...one of those righteous witches!" said Rebekah as she wore her bicker boots with a yellow blazer and salmon color tank top and a grayish skinny jeans. Rebekah looked like one of those preppy girls right of a magazine. Bonnie eyed her with disgust as she snapped and said venomously.

"Well, You had to be a sadistic vampire bitch!" said Bonnie as she fumed. "alright, i guess we are done with the venting session. You'll need to get ready... we have a long day ahead of us." said Rebekah as she dismissed Bonnie outburst.

Rebekah began to leave the room as she said before living." We have exactly twenty minutes. Oh - if you want breakfast (gag expression) . You better hurry-" . As Bonnie interrupted and said "NOT HUNGRY!"

A smirked tugged at the corner of Rebeka's lips as she said " Suit Yourself. I don't know why Nik worries so much about your nutrition or your eating! Ugh!". Rebekah stated, she left in a blur as Bonnie clenched her jaw as she threw the center piece base on the drawer as Rebekah closed the door and it smashed against the door. The base broke into tiny pieces as Bonnie screamed in rage. Rebekah really press her buttons, she was worst than Damon.

_Five minutes later_,

The lanky and skinny brunette servant girl appears with some clothing. She brings them in folded neatly and with a timid expression. "Miss Bennett!" said Lauryn in a barely audible whisper. Bonnie looks up as she wiped her tears of anger as she sat on the bed while hugging her legs. Her muddy skinny jeans and snot smeared cardigan where a grouse sight to see.

"Yeah" said Bonnie as she gave Lauryn a wand smile.

"Uh... Master Klaus, wanted me to give you this article of clothing...and here are some towels and he also wanted to you to know there is some hygienic products in the bathroom cabinet-" said Lauryn as Bonnie interrupted her.

" I don't want those clothing.. You know what do me a favor and tell your master that he can shove those things were the sun don't shine!" said Bonnie in a hostile manner. " Oh, Well You can't refuse to get this things. If you do, am to cut the posion ivy with my bare hands..." said Lauryn in a mono tone voice. Bonnie's eyes widen as she quickly took the clothes from her and curse under her breathe. She really hated how she care for the well being of others. She smiled at Lauryn and said " Lauryn, you know what don't tell your master anything... and thanks." Lauryn smiled and exited the room.

Bonnie gritted her teeth as she murmured " I just want to go HOME!". Bonnie finished taking a shower and then got dressed as she went down the stairs towards the dinning room. Klaus sat in a black robe as he leisurely read the daily newspaper and Rebekah sat adjacent across from him.

Rebekah drank a dark red liquid as she looked through her phone. Rebekah sat there playing angry birds as her eyes glimmer with amusement. Bonnie scoffed as Klaus said "Good Morning Love, nice for you to have join us... I hope you liked the clothes we got you- did you like em?-." Rebekah snickered as she said in sarcastic voice " all, I am saying Nik...don't you dare think I will sharing my clothing... Oh and Bennett don't bother giving them back..." Bonnie rolled her eyes as Rebekah gave her a dirty look. " I rather burn them, then return them." snapped back Bonnie as she pulled the chair noisly and sat down abruptly.

"Girls...Please play nice... I am not to keen on this banters. Since, my patience can go for so long. So why don't we breakfast? BOnnie?" said Klaus as he sat down the newspaper and stared at Bonnie.

" I said I- AM NOT Hungry!" said Bonnie as she looked at Klaus straight in the eyes. Klaus chuckled and said " Lauryn, sweetheart!" Lauryn appeared in front of Klaus as she was holding a hot skillet. "Yes, Master Klaus!" said Lauryn. " What did I say if our dear guest Bonnie became difficult with our demands?" said Klaus slyly. Bonnie eyes widen as her heart beat sped up in anticipation and worry filled her face.

" am to cut my wrist open and set this skillet on my face.."said Lauryn with no emotion. " No...Fine, I-i-I'll eat!' said Bonnie as she oblige to Klaus's demand.

"Ah, that's more like it!" said Klaus as he took a hearty piece of his waffles. Klaus reached over and began to pour some red liquid over them. Bonnie looked at her plate and began to cut the waffle as she reached for the red syrup or so she thought it was as Klaus said "Ah-ah, I don't think you want that..." said Klaus as then Rebekah said " If you really want to have a nice substantial intake of iron!" Bonnie scoffed and quickly felt her bile salts come up.

She gritted her teeth and then said "Oh and Klaus on your question about the clothes ... I hate them it make me look like a cheap tramp!" said Bonnie as she smiled with defiance.

At school...

Bonnie fumed as she sat next to Rebekah in the back seat as Klaus drove to school. " I don't understand why you are driving us to school?" said Bonnie as she turned to look at Rebekah who sat there filing her nails.

"Oh, Love can you please be patience all in due time!" said Klaus. Bonnie squirmed in the seat as she stared at the window. They got to the parking lot of the school. Rebekah stepped out of the car quickly as she enter Mystic High. Bonnie follow Rebekah as she fixed her black mini skirt and her sequin tank top along with her black jacket. Bonnie got out as she saw Elena.

As soon as Bonnie got out of the car. Klaus quickly took hold of Bonnie arm and led her to the school as Bonnie locked gazed with Elena. Elena's mouth was left mouth wide. Bonnie became rigid as Klaus said " One little tantrum or any indication of you trying to escape and say good bye to your friends."

Bonnie nodded as Caroline yelled " Bonnie" and her steps came to a halt as she saw Klaus beside her. Klaus led her to the office. Thrity minutes Klaus was done speaking with the principal and then he shook hands with him. He looked at Bonnie as he looked at the clock and said " See you at three Bonnie!" as Bonnie got up from the chair where she had been waiting.

The principle looked at Bonnie and said " WEll, Miss. Bennett is a shame to know you are leaving us so soon, but here Mr. Mikaelson says you are leaving... I hope you enjoy your last day here at school-" said Mr. Robertson. "WHAT" said Bonnie as she adjusted her skirt.

Bonnie began to teared up as she walked out of the office and she felt numbed. She ran into the bathroom and breathe in a out and said to herself " I will survive this... there is solution."

* * *

AN: I wrote this while listening to I will survive. Well I know it has been a long time since i updated. Please review. I will love some feed back. For those who have not read my other fics please do... I need feedback on those as well. To be honest reviews usually inspire me.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previously..._**

The principle looked at Bonnie and said " WEll, Miss. Bennett is a shame to know you are leaving us so soon, but here Mr. Mikaelson says you are leaving... I hope you enjoy your last day here at school-" said Mr. Robertson. "WHAT" said Bonnie as she adjusted her skirt.

Bonnie began to teared up as she walked out of the office and she felt numbed. She ran into the bathroom and breathe in a out and said to herself " I will survive this... there is solution."

* * *

Her hands tremble as she fought for air. Her muddy green orbs are filled with tears, the tears trickled down. She felt numbed , while her blood ran cold. Her lips are an ashy white and the warmth has left her body. The caramel beauty sat in the office without saying a word, silence filled her surroundings and all she could hear is her own staggered breathing and the slow rhythmic _/tu tum tum_ /of her heart beat, which reminds her that she still alive.

The office starts to be filled with students as they come in and out like some sort of traffic jam. To Bonnie everything does not matter as she is shock, she can't register what she just heard. The young witch can't comprehend it just yet. The thought of being with Klaus longer than she has been makes it like some sick delusional dream.

"Miss Bennett, Miss Bennett, Bonnie!" called Mrs. Lupper. Mrs. Lupper is small, chubby,blond and thick glasses woman and also the school secretary. Her brown eyes looked at the young girl. The fifty something year old woman stared at Bonnie with concern as she walked towards where she was sitting and touched her shoulder tenderly.

"huh?" replied Bonnie as she realized that her name was being called. "Miss Bennett, I was saying that class has started. Perhaps would you like a hall pass?" questioned the secretary as she stared at the young caramel skinned girl.

"umm... yes, that would be great." Bonnie replied in a detached voice. " Ok- Bonnie are you alright?" asked Mrs. Lupper as worried expression grazed the older woman's face.

"Hmm-yes." Bonnie quickly replied as she got up from the chair where she had been sitting. walked up to her desk while ripping a hall pass and writing the excuse. Bonnie followed her as she stopped in the middle of the office. Mrs. Lupper turned as she held the hall pass. The older woman paused as she tilted her head and examine Bonnie carefully.

"Bonnie, dear. I am sure that whatever it is you are strong enough to face it. Keep your head high. I am sure that moving may be hard but its a new start..huh?!" Mrs. Lupper said as she gave her a warm smile.

Bonnie nodded as her eyes filled with tears while impulsively hugging the old lady. Mrs. Lupper was surprise the embrace as she patted the witch's back.  
"There, there, it alright. You better get going class has started." Mrs. Lupper said as let go off Bonnie. Bonnie smiled while wiping her tears.

"Thank you Mrs. Lupper" Bonnie replied as she takes one last look at the nagging secretary and her voice cracks. She feels like she about to choke as she takes the hall pass from the secretary hands.

Tears began to fall like water streaming from a river. The green orb witch muffled her sobs are her chest heaved. She held the hall pass if her life depended on it. She walked into the empty hallways of Mystic Fall High. This school and everything she once took for granted now is being ripped away from her.

She enters the bathroom as she stares at herself. She has to face reality and her doom. But she won't go down without a fight, tears build-up again. She turns the knob on the faucet as the water spills into the basin. The clear water fall into her caramel hands and bitten nails, she cups the water while splashing onto her face. She looks at her barely visible make-up. She feels sick and exhausted, Bonnie reaches the paper towel while drying her face. Bloodshot eyes stare back at her as she shakes her head.

She wipes away her lip gloss and make up and then she replies it again. She wants to look normal, she wants to act like this is not happening. The young girl finishes putting on her lip gloss as she smacks her lips together.

She breathes in and out as she said to herself " I will survive this...there's a solution." The young witch pulled her mini-skirt which was rising against her smooth and silky legs. She hated to admit that Barbie Klaus indeed had good taste in fashion. She adjust her sequin top and leather blazer, she felt like a cross between a bicker chick and preppy girl.

Bonnie finished fixing herself as she looked at herself one last time. The caramel skinned girl walked towards her locker as she found her books. She is about to close her locker as she sees the pictures hung on the door. She touches the picture lightly, as she stares at the image of Caroline, Elena and herself smiling carefree and happy. Bonnie smiles nostalgically as tears welled up again. She takes the picture in her hands as she stares at it more. She wanted to cry and curl into a ball, but she had to be strong and plus she had no more tears.

She smiled to herself, because at least her friends and her loved ones where safe. She looked to the collage of pictures pinned to her locker. She stared at the goofy pictures. There was one of Jeremy and her,at the photobooth. Her minds travelled when they started dating, she loved how simple it was and how Jeremy made her transition into dealing with being a witch easier. Her lips quivered as she held the picture to her chest.

Even though she was no longer with Jeremy, he was her first love and she would always cherish and have warm thoughts of their relationship. She takes one last look of her locker as she closes it. She must leave things behind cause , if she doesn't she won't be able to cope.

She walks slowly towards her history class. The teacher is talking about WWII as the young witch tries to enter the classroom discreetely. Unfortunately, the young woman fails as all eyes land on her.

"Nice of you to have join us, Miss Bennett." said the teacher. Alaric Saltzman the vampire hunter by night and history teacher by the day. He puts on his authoritative face as he tries to show his students that he doesn't play favorites.

"Hello, Umm.. i apologize for my tardiness." mumbles Bonnie as she lowers her head as she quickly hand over the hall pass. She quickly finds her seat as Alaric gives a concern look.

He clears his throat and proceeds to speak. Bonnie sat down as she quickly opened her book and notebook. She able to see Elena from the corner of her eye. She gulps down as she feels her bile salts rising, she focuses on her open notebook.

The doe eyed brunet stares at the witch. Elena scooches her chair towards Bonnie. "Bonnie-Bonnie." whispered Elena with urgency.

"Miss Gilbert!" Alaric said as Elena's finger stayed up in mid air as she was about to tap Bonnie's shoulder. "Ahh. Yes? Mr. Saltzman.." Elena replied as she lowered her hand and smile politely, while giving her innocent girl look.

"YEs, Miss Gilbert. Would you like to share with the class what is so important to disrupt the class?" Alaric asked with a stern voice.

"I -I well. I-um, I am appalled by the secret agreement that was made between Germany and the Soviet Union to divide Poland among themselves, You know and I wanted to tell Bonnie my thoughts." Elena said as she scanned her book and looked up to Alaric as she smiled.

"Oh, ok. Well, if you have things to discussed, please refrain on doing so while in class and save it for later. Is that clear Miss. Gilbert?" Alaric said as he attempted not to smile.

" Crystal!" Elena said while nodding in an obedient fashion. "Alright. So where we, oh yes the world war two took place in 1939 til 1945" Alaric said as he opened the book and then wrote on the chalkboard.

Bonnie sat there with an expressionless expression. Elena tapped her and then the caramel girl turned. Bonnie took a deep breath while faking a smile.

"Hey Lena!" Bonnie said in a whisper as she smiled widely. "Bonnie...are you okay? I mean what was that this morning...KLAUS?!" asked Elena through her clenched teeth and whisper like.

" Nothing. Let's talk later. By the way how was your weekend." asked the muddy-green eyed witch. Elena rolled her eyes as she whispered briskly.

" I spent most it looking for you and running around town, oh and calling you nonstop. Wonderful? Huh?" Elena said as she snapped back. Bonnie's mouth went dry as she couldn't believe Elena and then again she understood how her friend might be feeling.

"Elena, please... You know what lets just listen to Rick." Bonnie said as she mumbled back to Elena's attack.

"Uh...Look, Bonnie. I am sorry. It's just that I have been worried about you. Three days without seeing you and now I see you with Klaus." Elena said as tears fell from her eyes.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she felt like saying 'Big woop, I have to worry about all of you.' Although the witch shook her head as she scolded herself for thinking that. In all honesty, Bonnie did care for her friends and as of right now she would give everything to just worry about them instead of getting out of the mess she is facing.

She smiled as she angled herself and gave Elena's a squeeze.

* * *

The bell ranged as the mass of students ran out like bats out of hell. Bonnie picked her books slowly. Her phlegmatic behavior towards her day was really puzzling to Alaric as he watched her get up from her seat.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the room as she looked around and then touched her desk. The desk where she would seat everyday until 8:40 a.m. She came to realize that she would no longer be there.

She looked out the window, as she realize that she would no longer have the privileged to be lost into day dreams as she would stare at the window. She picked up her books a she let out a sigh, while the other students brushed shoulders and walked out promptly for their next classes.

She was the last one out of the room, while Alaric watched her with a puzzling expression. Bonnie that stood there in front of him was not the friendly and optimistic high school-er that he knows.

"Ah, Bonnie, Bonnie." called out the blond and hazel eyed man. Bonnie doesn't respond as she takes one last look at the room. The young is cherishing and attempting to remember every detail of the classroom. She feels that she will no longer have the privileged to stare off into space while looking at the windows. She would no longer share inside jokes with her best friend the doppelganger. No longer being able to stay to come to class till eight-thirty.

She felt a pang of pain and sadness. She had the necessity to find a solution but how?.

Alaric placed the book down as he walked up to the perturbed girl. " Bonnie." he said once more as worried laced his voice. Bonnie jolted at the sudden contact as Alaric tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to face him as she plaster a smile. " Hey, Ric. You startle me." Bonnie said as she attempted to maintain a happy facade. " Oh, sorry about that.- Hey are you okay?" asked the blond and hazel eyed man.

" YEAH, Totally... why would you ask?" Bonnie said as she gulped and quickly replied. " I am asking, cause well-We- I haven't seen you for the last three days, since the kill the originals fiasco." Alaric said while searching for any indication of anything wrong.

" Oh, that. Well, I just went for a trip and all. I forgot to tell you guys and I didn't even told my dad." Bonnie replied quickly.

"Really? Bonnie come on. Please tell me what's wrong?"pried Alaric.

" Look, everything is fine. Talk to you later. I am gonna be late, and if I am late...I will get a detention. You know Mr. Ferney. He quite anal about tardiness." Bonnie said as she walked out of the room swiftly.

Bonnie gets through her next classes. The bells rings again signaling the students for A- Lunch to go. Bonnie picks juggles her purse and books as someone bumps into her. She looks up to see Barbie Klaus.

"What.!" Bonnie said in a hostile way. Rebekah stares at the caramel beauty with a smirk plastered on her face. She flips her hair while inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. She looks at the books scrambled on the floor as Bonnie grunted simultaneously while she picked them stands there with indifference.

The daredevil blond chuckled at Bonnie. Bonnie fumes in anger as she said " WHAT DO YOU WAANT" as her teeth made a grinding sound.

" Nothing really. But I have to give you this." Rebekah replies while enjoying the sight of Bonnie looking miserable and aggravated. Rebekah pulls out a 20 dollar bill.

"Here." Rebekah said as she shoved the money in Bonnie's face.

"Why? Are you giving me this?" Bonnie asked as she shook in anger.

"Believe me... neophyte witch... I am giving you that because, My kind brother remembered that YOU Humans eat. He doesn't want you starve. UGH, I seriously would leave you starving.." Rebekah said as she walked away and smiled maliciously.

Rebekah walks away as she stops to flirted with a blond jock. Rebekah laughed obnoxiously Bonnie picked up the money on the floor as she crumbles the dollar bill and then walks toward her locker.

Bonnie puts her book away as she breathed with exasperate sigh. "UGHR." Bonnie let out a grunt as she slammed the locker shot. She heads towards the bathroom.

She enters the bathroom as a girls rush in and out. Finally after two minutes the bathroom clears and she stand there alone. Turned the faucet nobs as the water spilled like Niagara falls. She cups the water in her hands as she rinses her hands.

Suddenly a gust of wind hits the petite witch. She pivoted her weight while simultaneously she turned to see who it was. The blond and bubbly vampire stood there with a scolding and 'i aint got time for bullshit' look. The blond risk taker vampire folded her arms as a parent would as it they were to begin to give a lecture.

" Bonnie Isis Bennett-Wilson. Where the hell in have you been?!" Caroline said as her aquamarine eyes stared down the small witch.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said as she impulsively hugged Caroline. Caroline looked surprised and puzzle by Bonnie's behavior/

"Uh, Bonnie where were you for the last 3 days. Do you have any idea how worried I was, hell how worried we all were. Even the vampire GIGOLO aka Damon was about to crap his pants -Oh and i mean figuratively and realistically." Caroline mustered to say as she pushed Bonnie off her and look at her. She placed both her hands on Bonnie's shoulders.

" I am sorry. I just needed sometime off?!" Bonnie replied in a questioning way.

"Oh don't you go on lying to me. Explain to me this why the hell were you with Klaus and Barbie Klaus this morning?!" screeched Caroline.

Bonnie began to tear up. " Caroline listen to me. Klaus forced me to undo the binding spell and he had me held hostage for three days and today is my last day her with you guys." Bonnie spilled everything out.

" What...? Bonnie tell me this not true. -Are you okay? I mean did he hurt you?" asked Caroline in one breath.

" I am fine. But Care, I am freaking out, if I don't go with him.. You are up to die. I mean... what am suppose to do?" Bonnie said as tears fell from her eyes and her chest shook.

" Oh, Bonnie." Caroline said as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Don't worry. We will find a way out of this. kay." said Caroline as Bonnie wiped her tears.

The two left the bathroom as they walked towards the cafeteria. Caroline filled Elena in as Elena dropped her lunch tray and hugged Bonnie.

"Bonnie, why didn't tell me?" asked Elena as she tried not to cry. " Elena. I couldn't. I just want to enjoy my last day toda-." Bonnie said as she squeeze Elena's hand.

"No...You don't get to say that. You hear me BONNIE!" Elena said as she shook her head stubbornly. " Elena. He is gonna kill the people I love. I am gonna end him and return okay. I am not gonna let him win. But right now I have to survive and pick my battles." Bonnie said with determination behind her voice.

"Please ...Bons don't go." Pleaded Elena. Bonnie looked at her as she smiled and said " Lena bear. I am Bonnie Bennett and Klaus won't know what to do when I am done."

* * *

2:30 pm

The last bell rung as students were released. It was like they let loose a zoo, as students conglomerated in the hallways of Mystic Fall High school. The noise level rose as lockers were slammed shut and roughhousing was being done. Giggles, laughter and overall noise filled the hallway. Bonnie shut her locker as her head hung. She was not going to cry. She looked to her friends as she walked out the parking lot.

Klaus steps out of his car. He takes off his avaitors as he smiles triumphantly as Rebekah yawns in boredom as she leaned onto the car. Bonnie gulps as she looks back at her friends . Tyler is holding Caroline while Caroline looks like she about to lose it. Elena walks out to the parking lot as she starts crying and Stephan comes out as he sees Klaus. He tries to remain calm. Bonnie looked at Stephan as she shook her head.

Bonnie is ushered by Klaus to the car. Klaus turned around and said "so long mates. Oh and Stephan take care of my doppelganger will ya." Klaus put on his aviators as he smoothly gets into his car seat.

Klaus drives out of the school in high speed. The tires screech as he drives incredibly fast. "NOOOO!" screams Elena as she crumbles to the floor. Stephan picks her up while other students look at Elena and the rest of the gang weirdly.

Caroline pulls out her phone and press the send. " Hey, Damon. Klaus took her. Now what do we do?" asked Caroline as she stared at the smoke produced by the screeching tires.

" I am on my way... Well, we gotta just get Sabrina back. That's a promise. Oh and make sure Elena doesn't do anything stupid. " said Damon as he grunted.

* * *

Klaus pulls up the drive way of Bonnie's home. He looks to his sister and to Bonnie. " Alright Bonnie you got 20 minutes to get what you need, Oh make sure you get your coat." Klaus said while giving her a wolfish grin.

"Why on earth do I need a coat!" protested Bonnie. " Just do as I say. If you don't want to freeze to death and You have 19:45 minutes left. So you better hurry..." Klaus replied as he unlocked the car.

Bonnie ran towards her house, as she saw her father. "Bonnie, sweetie ...Is that you?" asked her father. " Bonnie where have you been. I was about to report you as a missing child." Andrew Bennett said to his daughter.

Bonnie walked passed him as she went up the stairs.

"Bonnie Isis BENNETT, Answer me God Dammit.!" Yelled Andrew as he followed his daughter. Bonnie entered her room as she pulled out a duffle bag under her bed. She opened every drawer. She shove in all types of clothing.

"BONNIE!" Yelled Andrew as he swung open the door of his daughter's room as he eyed the chaos created by his daughter. Bonnie got her coat and closed the bag.

"Dad. I am sorry. I gotta go." Bonnie said as she passed straight by him. Andrew took hold of his daughter's arm and said " Oh,no you don't. I come home to find out that you are missing for one day and then wait for two more days. Now you show up... where do think you are going." Andrew said.

' Dad. I can't explain now. I promise i will come back. I don't know when but I will." said Bonnie. Bonnie chanted a spell as she disappeared out of her father's sight.

Andrew runs down stairs as he yelled frantically his daughter name.

"one minute and 30 seconds to spare." Klaus said as he looks at his watch and Bonnie get in as tears fall down her cheeks. " Aww, Love quit the crying will you. It's not as bad as you think." Klaus said.

"Ugh. Klaus. Let her be. Anyways you know how dramatic humans are especially witches. " Rebekah said as she got annoyed.

" Klaus. Look, I would never ask for anything again. But can you do me this favor." Bonnie asked as she wiped her tears and shot Rebekah a dirty look.

" Sure. anything. Although is gonna cost you." Klaus said tactlessly.

"Umm...can you compel my father to believe that I went on a student exchange program." Bonnie said as she felt like she was about to vomit. She could not believe what she was doing.

"Sure, No problem." said Klaus as he disappeared out of the car.

* * *

Two months later...

Bonnie stands in the freezing and cold December. The thick and dark blood rolls of her nose as she keeps chanting. Bonnie falls to the ground as she screamed in agony. Klaus speeds to her side. " Bonnie what's wrong?" Klaus asked as he picked her up.

" Damn witches." Bonnie said. "what is it?" Klaus asked.

"They don't like you and they definitely don't like me." Bonnie said as she rubbed her head.

" Alright, let them cool off. We will try tomorrow." Klaus said as he wrapped his arms around Bonnie and sped towards the car.

"Klaus. I am tire. Please... just drop it." Bonnie said as she sat on the passenger seat. "Bonnie...don't start." replied Klaus as he tried not show concern for Bonnie's safety.

" But, Klaus it has been two weeks and the Manchester witches won't heed to your demands." Bonnie said as she fumed.

"Ugh, Bonnie. I am aware but you are not of Bennett blood for no reason." Klaus answered as he turns on the heater.

"Whatever. Just let me go..." Bonnie said as she looked at him with anger.

" Stop whining. You remember our agreement." Klaus said. His eyes soften as he caressed Bonnie's face. Bonnie flinched at the affectionate gesture from Klaus. Her heart beat quickened as Klaus leaned in.

"I know." Bonnie replied as she moved away. She fought the urge to sub come to Klaus. Klaus cornered Bonnie as he smiled and lifted her chin and kissed her.

Bonnie threw her arms around him as she responded to his kiss. Bonnie and Klaus kissed each other with urgency as Bonnie pulled back and caught her breath. She unbuckle her seat belt as she was about to get out.

"Bonnie. I am sorry." Klaus said. a beat. " I shouldn't have said that and kissed-" Klaus began to say as Bonnie interrupted.

" Klaus, please don't make it harder. By the way we need to get REBEKAH." Bonnie said as Klaus re-buckled her and began to drive.

The witch and the hybrid didn't realize that they were entering uncharted territory and this was just the beginning of their twisted romance.

* * *

**A/N:** Updated..Yay. What did you think? Review, Review. Fav, Alert or do all three. Whatever floats your boat.

Oh and don't forget to check out my other stories

**Impossible Chance**( Klonnie)- _THIS one will be updated soon hopefully by Monday._

**Oh Baby** ( Bamon)- stuck with chapter 11, plus still got to get my beta reader to check out

**Dangerous and lovely Vindictiveness** ( Caroline Forbes and Dashing prince still to be determine)- updating soon almost done with the next chap. In the mean time read and tell me what you think.


End file.
